Brothers
by KrisAnne
Summary: Tragedy strikes during a battle with the Turtles evil clones. Somewhere FF would never go, but I think should. oneshot


**AN:** This is my first attempt at TMNT fan fiction!

I was watching some episodes of FF earlier, and this idea kind of sprung into my mind. I feel that the old TMNT03 series would have gone deeper into the idea of our boys being cloned, unlike FF. So that's where I'm going with this.

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE : )

* * *

BROTHERS

Donatello's main advantage right now was his size. His clone was a great deal larger than he was and he used that in his defence. His style at the moment was quick hits in one area for a short time and moving to another before the bigger turtle could get a hold of him.

From the corner of his eye he could see that Leo was using a tactic much like his own. Raph had disappeared into another room with his own clone and was out of sight. Don wasn't sure when Mikey had left the large spaceship bunker they fought in, but he couldn't spot his younger brother. Though he suspected the large hole in the bunker wall was Mike's clone's doing.

A quick move from his clone demanded his attention once again. He ducked out of the way of 'Evil Don's' weapon, tucking into a roll to create some distance between them. His clone predicted this move and was already moving quickly towards him, giving Don no time to get to his feet. Evil Don's weapon came down as Don put his bow up in defence.

A large explosion shook the bunker and the fighting stopped as all parties turned to see the cause. The clones smirked as Evil Mikey came jumping through a newly formed hole in the bunkers wall, his tongue waving. Don searched for Mikey, but saw no one. He turned to Leo, who was also scanning the area for their youngest brother. He tried to catch his older brothers eyes, they had to get out of there and regroup.

"I lost my turtle!" The yellow skin clone announced. He raised his hand, in it was his new choice of weapon, small steal balls that once activated, caused large explosions that shook the ground. Don recognized that the one he held was smaller than one he had used earlier, when the clones had first announced their presence with one large bang. He was positive that if there were smaller ones, there were much bigger ones.

"What do you mean you lost him?" Shouted Don's clone. Don was now on his feet, in ready fighting stance, watching the exchange between the evil turtles. Every once in a while he'd glance to Leo and attempt to catch his eye, but his brother was a good distance away.

"I mean he was there. And now he isn't!" Answered the rough, watery voice. He looked at the rubble underneath his feet and smiled, "I think he may be under all this!" That's when Leo finally looked Don's way, and the two were able to communicate one thing; it was time to get their brothers and leave.

"Well, good! One down. You can sit aside as we finish our own turtles now." Leo's clone announced, turning his attention back to Leo. He smiled at the leader and advanced on him and the fighting started once again.

Don's own clone was also getting back into fighting stance, but before he could reach Donatello, another large blast came from the direction of Mikey's clone. Once again, all parties' eyes turned to the rubble, which had grown with the second explosion.

"Em?" Evil Don called out. His eyes searched over the rubble with panic. He quickly turned to Leo's direction and addressed the blue clone. "Did you see what happened?" He asked. The other answered negatively, and before Don and Leo could react, both clones were rushing to the rubble.

"Stupid idiot, I told him those explosives were a bad idea." Don's clone's words were traced with panic as he moved aside large pieces of rubble. "Em? Can you hear me?" He called for his brother. "This better not be a joke, Em."

Leo and Don watched the two large turtles dig through the rubble, every once in a while calling the name of Mikey's clone. The name… they called him 'Em'. Don knew that they should be thankful for this distraction and should be searching for their own brothers and getting out of there. But something about this scene, of these two creatures searching for their fallen comrade was familiar.

"El, I don't see him!" Don's clone called to the blue turtle. It was clear that the purple creature was beginning to get very panicked. He roughly moved large pieces of rubble quickly; with no thought to the scrapes and bruises he was causing himself.

"Keep looking, he was just here." Leo's clone's voice, which was not as panicked, still held a tone that told you he was deeply concerned. Don had the feeling that he did this to keep his brother calm.

His brother…

The realization hit him hard. These clones of himself and his brothers, they were… brothers. All 4 cloned creatures, though evil, we're exactly like Don and his own brothers. They were 4 brothers. They cared about each other. They worried about each other. And right now, they feared for their brother's life.

"El, do you see anything?" Don's clone was rough with scratches and bruises covering his whole body. His efforts were slowly decreasing, it wasn't clear if it was from complete loss of strength, or loss of hope.

"Don." Leo's voice and a hand on his shoulder pulled his attention away from the clones. He turned to face his older brother as he spoke. "Mike." He spoke in a quiet, serious tone, his eyes staring with intensity, straight ahead. Don followed his brother's gaze to the large pile of rubble about 20 feet from where the clones were searching for their fallen brother. That's when Don saw it; a leg, poking out of the rubble. It was bloody and bruised, and it definitely belonged to Mikey.

The two were there in a heartbeat. As Leo examined what pined their brother down and how to move it, Don got to his knees and touched his baby brothers exposed flesh. It still carried the warmth of the living. With shaky hands, he reached down to his ankle and searched for a pulse.

"He's alive." He announced with a relieved sigh. He heard Leo whisper 'thank god' as he got to his feet. "We've got to move this off of him and get him out of here. He's going to need serious medical attention." Don held his older brothers eyes as he spoke, to tell him the seriousness of the situation. Mikey was alive, but Don was almost positive that when these large pieces of debris were moved, he'd find many serious wounds and head trauma, underneath.

He and Leo began carefully moving the large piece of debris that covered their injured brother. Once it was off him, they let it roll down the small incline and began to move smaller pieces of building away. With each rock they tossed off, Don's fear became reality.

Mike was in bad shape. The first thing that caught the purple clad turtles eye was his brother right leg, the one that had been under the debris. It was badly crushed and Don saw what appeared to be bone sticking out of a gash near the ankle. It appeared to be the worst of the injuries that they could see, but as they moved a large rock away from Mikey's face and saw the red gash, Don's biggest concern changed to head trauma. He was out cold.

"Okay, okay…" Don whispered to himself, studying how his brother lay in the rubble. He brought his hand to the back of his neck as he contemplated the way he and Leo were going to move Mikey without worsening his injuries. A voice at the other end of the bunker caught their attention.

"Don, Leo!" Raph stepped into the large room through a hole on the opposite side. He started into a quick run towards them, but stopped when he saw the two clones who were still digging through the wreckage.

"Raph, get over here." Don called out as Raph's hand went to his weapons. "Mike's hurt." The temperamental turtle stopped his actions and with one last look at the two clones, who seemed to be oblivious to his presence, he jogged over to his brothers.

"Jesus, Mike." Raph whispered as he arrived at the scene and took in his brother's injuries. Don watched as Raph's body language changed, his face screwing up in anger. "Who did this?" He ordered from Leo.

"Not now, Raph." Leo spoke with a tone that left no room for arguing, but it wouldn't stop Raph, who went to speak before Leo cut him off. "We have to focus on getting Mike out of here." Leo said, taking a glance behind Raph before continuing. "Where's...?" He asked.

"Big red? He's out cold in the next room." Raph answered, waving his hand to show his clone was no cause for worry at the moment. His eyes scanned Mikey over again. "He's going to be okay, right?" He asked Don. There was no answer, and Raph was left to figure if it was because his smart brother didn't hear him, or if he didn't want to let on how bad Mikey's injuries really were.

"Okay, Leo. Go over and support his head and neck. Raph, go to his legs. Be careful about that gash, try not to move it too much." His brothers both did as told, awkwardly moving on the uneven surface of the debris. "I'm going to lift him from the middle. We're going to have to lift him all at once, and keep him pretty even." He examined his brother again, picturing the plan in his head before nodding to himself. "We don't know how badly injured he is internally." He spoke quietly while avoiding his brother's eyes. "Do it slowly."

"What about the big uglies?" Raph motioned to the two clones. "I seriously doubt they're just going to stand by and wave as we slowly pass them by…" As if on cue, a loud yell came from where the turtle creatures stood. Don turned his attention to them.

"EM! Em, can you hear me?" Donatello's clone's voice shouted, laced with panic. "El, I found him! He's not moving!" Don watched the blue turtle rush towards his brother, but he couldn't see his own clone. Or their fallen brother. Deep inside, he almost wished the yellow turtle would be all right. For his brother's sake.

This brought his attention back to his own fallen brother. He motioned Leo and Raph to get ready to lift him, when another yell echoed through the large bunker. This time the voice was filled with agony and grief and… loss. Don sighed deeply. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the other set of brothers. He couldn't imagine if he'd had moved that debris to find Mikey dead. He had to get him out of there... he just had to.

"We've got company." Raph spoke as he removed his sai from his belt. Don turned once again, this time to see his own clone slowly, but steadily, marching towards them. He saw Leo remove his katanas and take two short jumps off the small pile of debris. Leo and Raph waited, ready to fight.

'No. No, no, no.' Don thought as he watched his clone slowly getting closer. Behind him, Leo's clone, the one that went by 'El', was following. Both had looks of complete anger and sorrow on their faces. He quickly shot Mikey a glance before looking back at the 4 warriors that were ready to fight.

They couldn't afford to fight! Not now! Mikey wouldn't last that long, and these 2 clones had just suffered the loss of their own brother! They were out to kill. This fight could not happen.

Don stepped away from his injured brother, walking past Leo and Raph and stopped just ahead of them. He heard both Leo and Raph's questions from behind him, but he ignored them. Not long after this, the clones had arrived, weapons ready. Ready to avenge.

"You'll pay." El told them, his voice filled with hate. The two large creatures stopped a few feet away from the much smaller Don. But Don stood his ground and raised his head to make eye contact. Don's clone studied him and seemed to wait for something. Finally, he became impatient and yelled, "Ready your weapon, turtle!"

Don did not move. This seemed to anger the purple creature, whose breathing became faster. He raised his weapon and went to strike. Leo and Raph called Don's name as the weapon fell.

It came to a stop mere inches away from Donatello's face. The clone roared in anger and tossed his weapon aside. He quickly took a large step forward and lowered his eyes to Don. "Why won't you fight me, turtle?" Don answer quietly and gently.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your brother." Every other party in the room seemed surprised by these words. Don's clone stumbled back, blinking in shock.

"My… my brother." The clone whispered as his eyes shined with unshed tears. Don watched as what he believed was realization spread across his clones face. The clone eyes were on the ground, quickly moving about as he made sense of the pain. When Don spoke next, the words were said quietly and carefully.

"My own brother is badly hurt." He paused as his clones eyes rose to meet his own. "And I know that we are enemies, but we both understand, we all understand what it is to have brothers." He turned his head to look over at the motionless body of Mike. "I won't say that I can even begin to understand the pain you're in… But please, if you want a fight, we will fight you. But right now, we have to save our brother. We have to get him help."

The two creatures stared into each other's eyes. Behind Don, Leo and Raph were both uncertain to how their clones would react to this request. They were ready to jump to Don's defence if anyone tried anything.

Don saw complete, raw, grief in the eyes of his clone. He knew his own gaze probably held desperation and hope, and he waited silently for the clone to act.

It wasn't Don's clone who moved first, it was Leo's. He came up behind his brother and put a hand on his shoulder, not unlike Leo had done to Don a short while ago. "Let's go get Em. Bring him home." The blue creature spoke quietly, slowly turning his brother towards the rubble where their fallen brothers body lay out of sight.

Leo and Raph remained silent as they followed Donatello back to where Mike lay. All three got into position, and on Don's count, they lifted their injured brother from the rubble and started to slowly work their way off the slight hill of debris and then across the large bunker. Don kept his full attention on Mikey, but when he saw Raph's glare at the two other clones, he lifted his own gaze towards them.

'Thank you' he thought as they carried Mike out of the bunker.

* * *

**Reviews are wonderful!**

If you found any bit of enjoyment in this, just click the little button and tell me. Or if you thought it was complete shit, I'll take that too.


End file.
